最高の一日か最悪?
by Kujyou SasoDei-Qy
Summary: Dari pagi melakukan sesuatu selalu unlucky. sempat mengeluh, tapi 'sesuatu' mengubah ke'unlucky nya./in-progress/Aneh/Aneh dan Aneh..


COUTION!: TYPO | OOC | aneh| AU | dkk.

Disclaimer: Chara © Masashi Kishimoto

Story © RhynthmQy / Kujyou SasoDei

.

.

_ NiCE DAY?!_

.

.

Kriiing kriiing~! Alarm jam keroppi seseorang berbunyi berulang kali dari tadi.

Kriiiing~ kriii— 'prang!'. Dan baru saja di matikan. Bukannya dimatikan sih, tapi mati karena dibanting hingga berkeping keping.

"Hoaam~" terlihat seorang pemuda cantik bersurai blonde menggeliat di kasur bergambar keroppi kesukaannya, kemudian mengucek mata untuk menghilangkan kantuk bawaan saat tidur tadi.

Lalu ia menoleh ke arah jam yang menunjukan sekarang jam 06.20.

"Haa?!. Gawat, bisa bisa terlambat lagi?! Un" ujarnya langsung berlonjak dari kasur sambil mengacak rambut nya hingga kusam. Dan bergegas menuju kamar mandi, sampai lupa membawa handuk yang di gantung nya di lemari.

"Ya ampun ya ampun ya ampunnn~ un" ia terus menggumamkan kata itu selagi mandi, mengingat kemarin ia di hukum mengerjakan 80 soal Fisika gara gara terlambat. Makanya ia terlambat bangun karena mengerjakan tugas itu, ia juga rela menolak ajakan konan buat jalan jalan ke Mall yang baru diresmikan, juga mencoba es krim Pisang terbaru, menghabiskan waktu bareng teman teman, dan belanja barang kesukaannya. Menyebalkan.

"Selesai! Un" serunya dan mencari di mana keberadaan handuk hijau keroppi kesukaannya.

"Mana? Mana? Mana? Dimana?! un" sambil mencari di dalam kamar mandi ia berkata begitu untuk menghilangkan rasa gugup ke terlambatan lagi.

"Un, jangan jangan dalam lemari lagi? Arghhh!" sesalnya.

Ia membuka pintu sedikit demi sedikit, kalau saja ada orang diam diam masuk ke kamar nya. lalu kepala bermahkota blonde itu celingak celinguk, kemudian ia baru keluar seutuhnya.

Pemuda itu berlari menuju lemarinya. Dan,

"Ittai! sekarang apa?!" geramnya kesal. Jidatnya membentur lantai

Naas ia terjatuh gara gara kakinya juga menginjak kain tirai yang dipakainya sebagai penutup badan, pengganti handuk.

"Dei!?" terdengar panggilan dari lantai bawah bernada khawatir.

"Tak apa, un!" jawabnya mengerti arti dari panggilan kaa-chan nya

Segera pemuda mungil itu menuju depan cermin "Hyaah~ jidat ku, un... melebam~" kata nya lirih. Namun ia segera berubah pikiran, "ah ya! Harus cepat, un!"

Ia langsung berpakaian lengkap, tak lupa ia menutup jidat nya yang lebam dengan poni blonde panjangnya.

"Aku siap!" serunya seraya membenarkan nametag bertuliskan 'Deidara'

Bruuk bruuk bruuk... bunyi langkah kaki terburu buru gadis bernama Deidara tadi menuruni tangga.

"Tidak sarapan?!" teriak kaa-chan nya ketika Deidara melesat dengan cepat melewati Kaa-chan, Tsunade.

"Di sekolah! Un" balasnya dari luar sembari memasang sepatu.

Tsunade hanya membuang nafas, 'Apakah anak seumurannya seperti dia?' gumam nya.

"Aku berangkat!"

"Hati hati ya?!"

"Ha'i!'

Deidara berlari dari depan rumah sampai keluar pekarangan rumahnya, setelah itu ia berjalan santai.

Sigh, "Hyuuh!~"

Ia jalan kaki lagi, dengan alasan rumahnya dekat dengan sekolah. yah kira kira 300 meter, di tambah jalan berkelok kelok, banyaknya bundaran, jalanan untuk pejalan kaki padat, banyak orang gila, pencopet, pedagang yang ikut memadati dan lainnya. Hidup yang menyebalkan. Apakah ini benar benar NICE DAY? Author idiot.

"Permisi permisi permisiiiii! Un!, maaf yaa! Gomen! Ah, gomennasai!" serunya sembarang tabrak orang yang ia lewati sekaligus minta maaf, yang padahal tak di gubris oleh orang yang ditabrak. Karna mereka juga terburu buru dengan urusan masing masing.

Baru saja melewati lautan manusia, sekarang...

"Hah? Orang itu? Un!" Deidara secepatnya lari menjauh dari kejaran orang gila itu. "sial! Aku benar benar unlucky! Un" gerutu nya mempercepat lari menuju sekolah.

Begitu sampai di depan gerbang sekolah. Orang gila yang dikenal paling Autis dari pada Tobi itu tetap setia mengejar Deidara. Tak salah sih, ia kan cantik dan manis, jelas terus di kejar.

Brakk

Cewek blonde itu jatuh terduduk di tanah dapan gerbang. Dan di saksikan banyak orang yang lewat.

'Memalukan,un~' umpat Dei kesal. Ia mengandah terlihat wajah baby face tanpa ekspresi menatapnya, bersamaan dengan tiga teman lainya.

Untuk sesaat Deidara terhipnotis bola mata Ruby merah kecoklatan itu.

"Nyaaa nyaaa nyaaa~' teriak orang gila autis itu mendekati Deidara penuh antusias. Hoo gawat! Segera menjauh Dei jangan biarkan dia menyentuhmu selain Your Danna!

Dengan itu Deidara tersadar dari hipnotis itu. langsung terlonjak dan berdiri berlindung di belakang cowok baby face tanpa ekspresi tadi, berharap dapat perlindungan darinya.

"Gadis manis nyaaaa~" panggil orang gila itu sudah di depan cowok bermahkota merah crimson yang jadi tameng Deidara. Sedangkan tiga temanya ada yang bengong menatap Deidara yang tak tau apa apa tiba tiba berlindung di belakang kapten basket mereka. Dan yang dua lainnya melihat aksi idiot Orang gila di depan kapten mereka sambil berkata "nyaa nyaaa nyaaa~" autis bukan?

"Apa yang kalian lakukan? Jauhkan dia!" perintah cowok pemuda baby face pada temannya.

"Apa perlu di pukul?" tawar temanya yang panggil saja Hidan.

"Jangan! Dia juga manusia, sama seperti kita" cegah cowok itu tapi tetap cool dan datar.

"Jadi?" tanya yang duanya sekaligus, Itachi & Pein.

"Jauhkan saja dia dari gadis ini"

"..." ketiganya bengong

Sementara ketiga temannya menenangkan Orgil itu dulu. Baby face itu menoleh ke Deidara, tatapannya datar sih, tapi tersirat care. Yang benar?! Kyaaa~

Merasa malu, Deidara mengalihkan kontak mata. Jelas! Semburat merah bagai blush on berlebihan mewarnai di pipi nya.

Karna Deidara mengalihkan panangan ke arah kiri. Jadinya lebam merah bekas jatuh tadi kelihatan sedikit.

Cowok mahkota merah itu mengalihkan arah pandang Dei secara paksa menghadapnya. Tentu! Deidara jadi terkejut begitu merasa sentuhan tangan menyentuh pipi nya.

'Kyaaaaaa!' teriak Dei dalam hati dapat perlakuan langka dari Kapten team basket paling cool dan terkenal karna baby face dan King of ice.

Oh, tak disangka oleh Deidara. Cowok yang dikenal dengan nama Akasuna No Sasori itu, menyibakan poni nya untuk melihat lebam yang dihasilkan nya tadi pagi. HAAA!

Melihat sekilas. Ya, sekilas. karena Deidara langsung menutupnya. malu lah~

Yang paling tak terduga. Sasori nyengir padanya, mungkin karna melihat lebam merah tadi.

'Tidaaak! Aku tidak kuat berada di depannya' batin Deidara ikut nyengir sambil masih menutup jidat.

Hidan, Itachi dan Pein yang bertugas memegang Orgil pun tak menyangka Sasori, Cool, dingin, datar dan tak peduli. Kini nyengir depan umum, lebih tepatnya depan Deidara. Jangankan nyengir, senyum terpaksa saja tidak pernah depan temannya sendiri.

Jangankan mereka yang ada di dekat Sasori, yang dari jauh pun menjerit melihat cengiran khas Akasuna itu.

Karna terharu HiTaPein mengendorkan pegangan pada orgil itu. dan, LEPAS!

"Nyaa nyaaa nyaa!" orgil itu menggila dan mendekat lagi ke SasoDei. Merusak suasana saja kau autis.

Begitu tau Orgil itu ingin mengganggu Deidara lagi. Sasori membalikan badan membelakangi Dei, untuk melindungi mungkin~. Setelah Sasori memberi isyarat pada tiga temannya untuk menjauhkan Orgil itu. baru mereka sadar dari keter'haruan yang melanda (?).

Pein pun mengomando kemana tempat untuk menjauhkan Orgil itu

Setelah Orgil itu menghilang. Deidara sedikit menjauhkan diri dari Sasori. Jelas! Tatapan deathglare mengelilinginya, para Fans SasoS*ku dan Saso lainya.

Lalu Sasori menghadap Deidara.

Yang di tatap tak berani mengontak, bukan karna takut pada SasoS*ku fans. Tapi menutupi blushing. Mana mungkin SasoS*ku fans berani melakukan lebih dari deathglare, karna, ada Haters ada Lovers! Jelas! Reloves disini! Apapun demi SasoDei tercinta. Kita gak main kasar kok, cukup tatap dengan datar & cool kaya Sasori aja Deathglare itu udah patah. Bwahhahahahahahhaha#dosis berlebihan SasoDei. Jangan kaya S*kura, mudah marah. Keriputan mendadak, tau rasa! Mwahhahaha~

Tau tau Deidara langsung lari masuk kekerumunan siswa untuk menuju kelas. Buru buru sampai menabrak orang lagi "Gomen, un" terdengar oleh Sasori ia meminta maaf, lalu menoleh sebentar ke Sasori dan pergi secepatnya lagi.

Setelah kepergian mendadak Deidara. Trio cap kapak itu kembali dari pengasingan Orgil.

"Kau menyia nyiakannya~" kata Pein pada Sasori yang masih menatap kepergian Deidara.

Sasori hanya tersenyum -setengah- menanggapi omongan Pein.

"Ya, harus nya kau jadikan kesempatan" Hidan ikut ngomong.

"Lihat! Lihat! Dia balik lagi Sas!" seru Itachi ketika melihat Deidara berlari kecil sesekali didorong [Cuma dorong kecil. Jangan kuatir Saso~] temannya, Konan pacarnya Pein.

Nampaknya Deidara berlari kecil kearah Sasori dengan malu, begitu sampai di hadapan baby face tersebut Deidara langsung membungkukan badan berulang kali lalu ia mengucap "Arigatou sudah menolongku, un" kepada Sasori.

Tiba tiba Pain melewati SasoDei, ia bermaksud untuk memberi tahu sesuatu pada Sasori ketika ia melewatinya, dan sekaligus saja untuk menjauhkan Konan yang kebetulan di belakang Deidara.

Merasa aneh dengan situasi, Hidan dan Itachi punya alasan yang di buat buat untuk menghindar menjadi obat nyamuk bagi SasoDei.

Dan, tinggalah kedua orang tadi. Menjadi tontonan orang yang lalu lalang masuk sekolah. Itu lah alasan nya Sasori menarik Deidara menjauh dari lokasi itu dan memilih untuk jalan keliling sekitar sekolah yang bagus buat ngobrol, tanpa di ganggu pastinya.

"Mau bicara apa? Un" tanya Deidara ketika mereka berdua tengah jalan bareng di salah satu koridor sekolah yang kurang ramai.

Sasori ngingat pesan Pain tadi 'jangan sia siakan!, ini kesepatan kedua. Jarang kau dapatkan' . "Kau punya waktu tidak?"

"Ha? Oh, ya. Tentu, un. Waktu ku banyak sekali, bahkan itu ku sia siakan untuk mengerjakan soal hukuman yang tidak penting, un" jawab Deidara tenang, malahan dikit mencurahkan kekesalan karna soal hukuman.

Terdengar Sasori terkekeh "Itu penting, karna dari itu kau bisa pintar"

"Bagaimana mau pintar? Tau cara mengerjakan satu soal nya saja tidak bisa, bagaimana untuk 79 soal lainnya, un" suara khasnya kesal muncul.

"Kalau begitu belajar"

"..."

"Kalau kau malas tentu saja tidak bisa"

"Oh, ayolah. Sasori no danna, apa kau membawa ku kesini Cuma untuk bicara begini? Kejadian hari ini membosankan, un. Ini hari terburuk" tiba tiba Deidara jadi berubah drastis, dia jengkel.

"Siapa bilang ini hari buruk? Bagi ku hari ini hari terbaik dan teristimewa"

"Bagi mu, un..."

Bell sekolah berbunyi~

"Pelajaran lagi, un" keluh Deidara

Begitu mendengar kalimat itu Sasori tersenyum dan memegang puncak kepala blonde itu "pulang nanti aku tunggu diloker mu ya"

Deidara sedikit tersentak, blushing juga sempat muncul saat itu. "A-aa-iya, un" entah karena gugup Deidara menjawab sebarangan, a.k.a menyetujuinya. Mendengar persetujuan itu Sasori nyengir lalu pergi ke kelasnya.

Mata Zircon itu mengikuti kemana Sasori pergi hingga sosok baby face itu menghilang, setelah Sasori tidak ada baru ia sadar bahwa ia telah menyetujui permintaan Sasori.

Kyaaa ya ampun saat itu Deidara juga baru sadar ia tengah berbicara dengan orang yang ia sukai selama dua tahun ini, tapi ia memilih menyimpan perasaannya, baginya tak mungkin seorang gadis bodoh dan selalu dihukum sepertinya bisa berjodoh dengan Sasori yang pintar, cool, dan terhormat. Satu yang ia bingung, kenapa Sasori mengajaknya? Dan mau apa?

Wah, sampai lupa bahwa bell masuk tadi sudah berbunyi sekitar 13 menit yang lalu. Gawat. Ini adalah ancaman untuk kena hukuman lagi.

Deidara segera melesat ke kelasnya yang kebetulan cukup jauh dari koridor tempat ia jalan bareng Sasori.

Begitu sampai, terlihat dari depan pintu kelas, Yamato-Sensei mengajar dengan khasnya, dan ia sangat tidak suka seorang siswa yang telat masuk saat jam pelajarannya. Yahhh~ itu lah yang dialami Deidara saat ini, memalukan. Ia tak menyangka judulnya 'NICE DAY?!' bisa jadi 'BAD DAY?!' begini.

-tokk tok tokk!-

Pintu diketuk Deidara hingga semua perhatian tertuju pada nya.

"Deidara~" panggil Yamato bernada panjang saat akhir nama Deidara sambil berjalan mendekati pemuda tersebut.

Tentu! Deidara sudah tau arti dari nada panggilan itu, ia menunduk ketika Yamato Sensei memberi tatapan mengenaskan.

"Bersihkan PERPUSTAKAAN!"

"A? HA'III! UN" reflek karna terkejut Deidara menjawab begitu. Dan segera pergi keperpustakaan

-'_|| To-Be+Continue=TBC [?] ||_'-

.

.

Lanjutkah?


End file.
